broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Dante Royal
Dante Royal is a pegasus with ADD and the boyfriend of Aniju Aura. Description Dante is a red pegasus pony with brown hair that sports a yellow streak that covers his right eye. Dante also has a white main around his neck, similiar to a lion. Dante has blue grey has that fade from a dark grey blue to a light grey. Dante's Cutie Mark are the letters' AFI with the F much longer than the others. After the events of The Darkest Day, when Dante returned to Equestria some time later, Dante became more insane unstable. His colors also changed to black and neon green. His coat and main turned black and his yellow streak turned green. His hair also cover his eyes which turn green and he contrantly drools and glowing green liquid. This is Dante's Toxic Form. Dante has a dark form, in his ragular form, he turns into a large demonic catnamed Demonclaw. However in his pony form, Dante simply turned into a large demonic horse with antlers and fangs. After Dante got infected and turned into his Toxic Form, Dante remained in his demonic form as a Changeling that is black and green. he still has his antles however his wings have disappeared. He can summon them, but they are not like Changeling wings but are feathers and made of green energy, slightly see through. The holes are his hooves are also hard to see because of the long hair that drape down his legs. He also sports a long black tail with a lareg tuff of green hair at the end. Dante is a hyperactive pony who never seems to run out of engery. He has ADD and sometimes “accidently” forgets to take his medication leaving him rather spunky. He is easily distracted by even the smallest minor of things that can amuse him for hours. Dante is extremely loyal and protective of his friends and what they believe in. He can make friends with anyone and is quiet talkative and very social. Addicted to music, Dante usually has a song stuck in his head. Dante element is sound. He can create different friquencies of sound ranging from a low tone to a high-pitch tone. He can create sound bombs that can stun, breifly paralyze or even kill. He also open locked with his sound abilities and use echolocation to see. Dante has the ability hear from long distances. Dante also has the ability to create and control glass when it is around him or if he is near sand. He can vibrate the sand using his sound abilitys to heat up the sand melting it into glass. After Dante turns into his Toxic form, because he was infected with parasites, Dante gains some new abilities. History Dante followed Aniju to Equestria when Olly overthrow the two princess and became the new king. After which Dante leaves but later returns to Equestria as in Changeling this time, when Equestria started to be invaded by an unknown force in which Dante had some kind of apart of. Dante aids in saving Equestria again. Later at some point he meets Tumble Step. Trivia *Dante is named after the main character in the video game Devil May Cry. His last name comes from the color Royal Blue, however Dante's color is red. *Dante's is made of of six people, Dante(DMC), all the members of the band AFI and is voice is the main male vocalist for Shiny Toy Guns. He bares the Devil May Cry Dante's name and a little bit of his care-free personality. He has the main singer of AFI, Davey Havok's lip ring and the ability to sing. The gutairist of AFI, Jade Puget's hair style back in 2006-2007. The drummer of AFI, Adam Carson's eyes. The bassist of AFI, Hunter Burgan's ability to play multible instruments. Shiny Toy Guns' lead male vocalist, Chad Petree's voice. However in his pony form he lacks some of these traits. *Dante was turned into a pegasus because to compliment the fact that Aniju was turned into an Unicorn. He also has feather wings in his Demonclaw form, so it made sense to turn him into a Pegasus. Category:Pegasus ponies